Resolved Feelings
by AmorOccidit
Summary: As Casey ran out of the restaurant, she chastised herself for being so stupid. What happens when Derek follows after her? Will he final get some answers but will they be the ones he wants to hear? One-shot.


"Where do you think you are going?" Derek shouted after Casey but she just keeps walking away.

"Casey! Come back," he shouted again and she heard him running to catch up to her. Suddenly his hand had a tight hold on her wrist forcing her to stop. However, she did not turnaround, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

"What is you deal, Case?" has asked hoping she would look at him.

"Just leave me alone, Derek and go back to you date," Casey said defeated and just tired of thinking this would work out. It looks like I'll be raising this baby on my own, she thought putting her hand on her 7-month bump.

"What are you talking about?" he asked thoroughly confused. Why would he be on a date when he loved Casey and were having a child together?

"You don't have to worry about us or rather just the baby. I don't want you to have to give up your life because we made a mistake," she cried. It was breaking her heart telling him he could leave when she loved him so much.

"I don't are about what I will be giving up, princess," Derek cooed but was still worried since she had yet to look at him. Time to tell the truth, he thought.

"All I car about is you and our baby. I will never leave you. I want to be a part of your and our son's life more than anything."

"Or daughter," Casey whispered in shock.

"It's a boy. I can fell the Venturi male dominated gene in him," Derek joked. "But I'm being more serious then I have ever been. Do not push me away because you are scared. We will get through this."

It was as if he read her mind and all the fears Casey had about their relationship.

"But how do you know everything will be alright? How can you be so sue?" she questioned turning around to face him and on the verge of hysteria. She blames the pregnancy hormones but it is probably just her being her over dramatic self. Derek's heart broke as the tears where falling from Casey's eyes. He could not stop himself from pulling her into his chest begin careful of the baby and holding onto her as if his life depended on it.

"I'm so sure because I love you and our unborn baby. To be, as long as we are a family nothing else matters," he declared looking into her eyes before kissing her forehead and nose. Then he looked her straight in the eyes and asked, "Will you marry me, Casey McDonald and make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Casey gasped and blurted out the first thing that came to her mount. "Who are you and what have you done to Derek?"

"Very funny, princess, but I'm sill me just more mature and in love," he admitted with a smirk and then became nervous at he lack of answer to his question.

"So, what do you say? Marry me?" All Casey did was nod as tears ran down her read and puffy cheeks faster.

"What was that princess? You'll have to speak up," Derek smirked.

"Yes! Happy now?" Casey sassed. "I love you, Derek Venturi and I don't know why."

"Of course you do. I'm just too irresistible for you to resist."

"Cocky, too," Casey muttered trying to and failing to wipe away her tears.

"Let me help you, baby," Derek suggested, grabbing her face between his hands and wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Thank you," she whispered leaning into his touch.

"Anything for the mother of my child and fiancé," he said caressing her cheek.

"So, we really are going to get married?" Casey asked, scared he was just pulling a prank on her. Derek just wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Only if you want to but believe me, I was serious. Tomorrow, I'm going out to buy you a ring," he said pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you," Casey said instantly felling a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

"I love you, too, Princess," Derek replied before stopping her from saying another work by putting his lips down on her in a passionate kiss that held all the bottled up emoting they have had for months.

"You know what this means," Derek said as they were walking back to his car after their make out session outside the restaurant. He had his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Casey asked confused.

"We're going to have to tell the family we're getting married and that I am the father, so they don't freak out when I'm cutting the cord in the delivery room," he chuckled imagining his dad and Nora's reaction to finding out he knocked up his stepsister.

"Oh, no!" Casey whispered with a panicked look and went to hide her face in his shoulder.

"This is all your fault," she said turning on him.

"Why me? You were a willing participant, too. Very enthusiastic, as well," Derek teased, enjoying their arguing.

"Well if you really love me, you'll take a little of the blame when we tell mom and George," she said with a pout, crossing her arms. Derek could not resist kissing her.

"Fine, but you are going to have to admit you love me, too and that I didn't seduce you," he bargained.

"Like you would be able to seduce me, Derek," she teased.

"Hey, I would be able to any day, Keener," he teased back opening the passenger door for her and helping her in.

"Whatever you say," she quipped, smiling up at him from the car.

"I love you, Casey," he said softly before leaning down for a loving kiss.

"I love you, too."


End file.
